1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic chuck.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrostatic chuck fixes a wafer on a dielectric layer using an electrostatic force generated between the wafer and an electrostatic electrode. As the electrostatic force, the Coulomb force and the Johnsen-Rahbek force are known. Electrostatic chucks are used in semiconductor production processes such as plasma etching and CVD and can be exposed to highly corrosive halogen plasmas. Thus, electrostatic chucks are required to have high plasma corrosion resistance. Alumina and AlN are widely used as materials of electrostatic chucks (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).